


In the Heat of the Winter

by WolfenKahlon



Category: Blood+
Genre: Except they're French, F/M, First Time, La Troisième République vampire virgins, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, and Haji is human at this point, victorian vampire virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenKahlon/pseuds/WolfenKahlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saya thinks she has the perfect way to stay warm in the winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of the Winter

It was winter, and the Château’s main boiler had broken down. Haji had not believed that his tiny, draughty room with its hard bed and thin covers could become any colder but the world was full of surprises, many of them unpleasant.   
  
Saya, who had turned out to be one of the world’s more pleasant surprises when she didn’t pout as she did now, was also cold. Haji was not entirely sure how this was possible, given the luxuriant furnishings of her room, not to mention the extra quilt she had demanded as soon as the problem with the heating developed.  
  
“Haji? Are you listening?” He hadn’t been, it was true, and Saya was pouting at him now; maybe her pout wasn’t as bad as he thought. “I was saying that you should share my bed.”  
  
His reaction of nearly falling off the edge of said bed in shock, where he’d been perched pretending to listen to her, was apparently not what she’d been expecting.   
  
She peered at him curiously. “What’s wrong? You said once that if I wanted you to, you would...”   
  
He couldn’t believe what she was suggesting to him. “W-what!?”  
  
“Why not? I’m cold at night, and you’d be all warm to snuggle up with. I mean, you look really warm now, you’ve gone all red...”  
  
“Snuggle...? That’s it?” Did she really not understand what he’d meant when he’d said that, all that time ago?  
  
“Of course. Why? What did you think I meant?” She leaned in to peer at him inquisitively.  
  
“You know...” he started. Surely she knew? “What people do in a bed...”  
  
“Sleep?” Surely she could not be this naive?  
  
“What people do together in a bed together...?”  
  
“Cuddle up and sleep?”   
  
“What a man and a woman do, together, in a bed.” He was making it as clear as he could and she was still giving him a blank look, she really didn’t know.  
  
He tried again, "You know... l-like with the bull and the cows... and the ram and the sheep... when they're... you know... breeding them..." There were animals everywhere here, even if all of them were afraid of her, she knew about this.   
  
Saya gave him a completely horrified look as understanding dawned on her. “You mean... people do that!?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Yick! That’s horrible!” she declared, shuddering. “I would never do that!”  
  
“Me either.” They both nodded in agreement.  
  
“But anyway, I’m cold, so will you just... you know, snuggle up with me and keep me warm, Haji?”  
  
“O-okay.” He nodded; that couldn’t be too bad surely, and he would get to be warm too.  
  
“Yay!” She smiled brightly at him, he forgot sometimes how bright her smile could be, and then she started to change into her night things; which prompted Haji to flee the room blushing. He wondered, had their conversation of a few minutes ago not made her understand why he found her doing that so embarrassing?  
  
“Haji...” she called to him through the door, “you can’t keep me warm from out there...”  
  
“Are you wearing clothes?”  
  
“I’m wearing my night dress.”  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief and re-entered the room. Saya was waiting expectantly by the bed.  
  
“Um.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Could you leave while I’m... um, getting ready?”  
  
“I’m not going out there in my nightdress. It’s cold out there!” She stood there watching him.  
  
“Can you... can you turn around then?” he asked desperately. Saya sighed and turned around and Haji took the opportunity to strip down to his underwear, he didn’t own any bed clothes but his underwear should be alright.  
  
“Are you ready now?” He jumped as he realised that she’d turned back to face him already.   
How long had she been watching? It was not like she would have seen anything, but still.  
  
“I-I’m ready,” he mumbled, climbing into her bed. It was soft, it was far too soft; how could she possibly sleep in a bed that felt like you were going to sink into it? His thoughts were interrupted as Saya suddenly glommed onto him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close while making a contented sound.  
  
“Mmm... you’re all warm, this is much better than a hot water bottle.” She wiggled against  him; she felt so soft, and very warm, and she clung tightly to him. She'd hugged him before, but usually there were three layers of his clothes, who knew how many layers of her clothes and some whale-bone panels between them.   
  
This time it was just her thin night dress between their upper bodies, and that and his not much thicker underwear between their lower bodies. He could feel her body intimately, every curve, every soft swell. It was distracting to say the least.  
  
As he lay there helplessly trapped in her embrace he realised that having her pressed so close was starting to have an effect on him. It wasn't the first time that this had happened to him, indeed it happened when he was in his own bed many a night and many a morning, often when his thoughts turned to some of the prettier maids at the Châteaux; and sometimes of course it just happened, often when such things were inconvenient and lead to hasty blushing retreats. But this was no fluke, and though he had never even dared to think about Saya in that way before, now thoughts of her body intruded in his mind.  
  
Perhaps the thoughts that filled his mind were what stopped him realising that Saya must be able to feel him as well as he could feel her.  
  
“Haji, something's poking me.” He froze in terror as she peered at him. “It's all hard.” she complained.  
  
He did the only sensible thing a young man in his position could do. Blushing hotly, he jumped up, surprising her enough to escape her clutches, and turned tail and fled. Unfortunately in his panic he'd forgotten a key point: Saya was much faster and stronger than him and as soon as she'd recovered from her surprise she pounced on him like an inquisitive cat after a mouse. He had not even managed to fully escape the bed and soon found himself flipped over on his back, her hand on his chest pinning him down.   
  
It was so unfair how much stronger she was, he was big enough now that he could escape if one of the maids took it into her head to try and brush his hair, and the crueller stable boys didn't try and pick on him any more but  Saya could still hold him down like this without apparent effort, she did not even seem to notice how strong she was.  
  
It was then that he discovered why she was only using one hand to hold him down, the other had found its way down to grab hold of him through the fabric of his underwear. He could have jumped right out of skin there and then, though he doubted even a feat like that would have stopped her.  
  
“It's really hard. What is it?” The way she looked at him, as he lay there blushing so hot and squirming with her hand wrapped around him, squeezing and feeling him, it was as if she did not know what it was she was doing to him. The glare she gave him when he didn't answer immediately told him it was true.  
  
“It-it-it's my... my... you know...” This was torture, he couldn't put it into words, he wanted desperately to escape but her hand on his chest held him fast, or was it her hand somewhere else that kept him so helpless?  
  
Saya merely gave him a questioning look. He couldn't find anything else to say to that which would make her understand. But after a few more moments of her squeezing and feeling him he could see her begin to frown as the truth slowly dawned on her.  
  
“It's your... your... one of those?” Oh, now she was horrified.  
  
“Yes!” She let go very quickly at that, sitting back.   
  
“We said we weren't going to do... that!” Was she really going to act like this was his fault?  
  
“I can't help it!” he shot back at her as he backed away a bit. Painfully aware of how he was tenting the front of his underwear.  
  
“But... but why?” she asked him.  
  
“B-because of you...” He could not believe he was having to explain this to her.  
  
“Me!?” Her look was one of disbelief.  
  
“You're all... all soft, and curvy and warm and... and... I can't help it,” he finished lamely, blushing hard and wishing he could just get out of here. She just stared at him for a while.  
  
“O-oh... um... Haji...?” she asked after an uncomfortable pause.  
  
“Y-yeah?” he muttered, what did she want now?  
  
“C-can I see... it?”  
  
“W-what!?” Had she really just asked him that?  
  
“I just want to see... please?” She'd said please. Was it possible to go mad from embarrassment and start hearing things?  
  
“I-I-I...” He had no idea what he was going to do, and now she was looking at him with her eyes so wide, somehow innocent despite what she was asking, leaning in toward him. It wasn't fair though, why  did he have to show himself to her so intimately? He did so much she asked of him already, but he wasn't going to let this go quietly.  
  
“...only if I can see you...” Where in the world had that come from?  
  
“Okay,” she replied cheerfully, sitting up and pulling her nightdress off over her head.  
  
He panicked, turning away, blushing so much he was sure he must be glowing like hot iron.  
  
“I thought you wanted to see?” Why had he given her this idea? Some part of him was sure he'd be struck dead if he were to look upon her naked body. “Did it just twitch?” Her voice was alarmingly close now, and she was right, he felt so hard it almost hurt.  
  
“B-because you're naked!”  
  
“Because of me?” She sounded so surprised. He wasn't sure what it was that made him risk a quick glance at her, she was sat there, looking down at her naked body curiously as if she didn't understand what the thought of it was doing to him, he couldn't help but follow her gaze, and for a moment he saw her body, her breasts, her nipples, her most secret place all exposed... he gave a strangled squawk and looked away again, he was sure he was going to burst through his underwear in a moment, he had never felt this hard before, this big.  
  
Saya had noticed as well “It twitched again! Is it really because of me?”  
  
“Y-yeah...” He couldn't get the thought of what he'd seen out of his head. He had the sudden, growing urge to look at her again, to see her properly.  
  
“Well... look at me and take them off. I still want to see.” She was ordering him to look at her now. Surely it was okay to look at her if she ordered him to. Nervously, still blushing and feeling like his chest was going to fly apart with fear, he turned to look at her. In his life he'd caught glimpses of things here and there, but never before had he truly seen a girl completely naked, and exposed and this close.   
  
He didn't have the words for how the sight of her made him feel, she was beyond beautiful, he felt like he was on fire. He wanted and did not know what he wanted, only that he was somehow even harder and bigger and hotter than before.   
  
He couldn't keep his eyes from moving back and forth, up and down. His gaze travelled over her breasts, they looked as soft as they had felt when she was pressed to him, her nipples were the colour of pink rose petals, and poked out stiffly as if she were cold. His eyes trailed down her front, her taught belly and the dimple of her navel and lower, down to the dark mass of hair between her thighs...  
  
Making an impatient noise, Saya leaned forward and grabbed his underwear, yanking it down his legs and off. Leaving him flailing in embarrassment as he was left completely exposed.  
  
“Oh my...” Saya was staring at him, her gaze fixed on him, on his cock, standing proud and hard to greet her. She was starting to blush as she stared at it, nibbling her lip slightly. After a moment she reached out and touched it.   
  
“D-don't do that!” Haji yelped and scrambled backward shivering at the shock of her touching him there.  
  
“Why not? Does it hurt?” She tilted her head, curious.  
  
“N-no... it... it feels... good...” he admitted, it had felt better than anything he could think of right now.  
  
“If you let me touch it I'll let you touch my breasts...” He blushed as she thrust them forward to emphasize, “You do keep looking at them...” It was true, he was staring at her breasts as much as she was openly staring at his cock.  
  
“O-okay...”  
  
As soon as he accepted her offer her fingers were on him, exploring and feeling him, making him moan and shiver. Nervously at first he reached out to touch her breasts, running his fingers over them, caressing lightly at first, noting her reaction when his fingers brushed over her nipples. Soon he became bolder, squeezing and feeling her breasts, wondering at the soft sounds she made when he pressed his thumbs to her nipples and rubbed them.  
  
“Ohhhh... it's so hard... and warm... and when you... when you touch me it feels so good...” She was moaning and blushing as much as him now as they explored each other with their fingers.  
  
“Feels good when you touch me... better than when I touch myself...” Her touch was incredible on him. At the same time the effect of his touch on her was fascinating, as she gasped and moaned when he plucked and tweaked at her nipples.  
  
“Y-you touch yourself? How...?” Blushing, he took her hand in his and showed her how to stroke him, while he continued to play with her breasts with his other hand. She looked him in the eyes as she moved her hand on him, stroking and squeezing. “I-I touch myself too sometimes... at night... when I start feeling like... like I do now...”  
  
“Y-you do...?”   
  
“Y-yeah... between my legs... it... it feels good...” Could it be true? Did she too lay in her bed at night, touching herself, moaning and panting in secret, sweaty pleasure?  
  
“C-can I...?” He could not believe his own boldness.  
  
“P-please...” Nor could he believe that she was accepting this, begging for it even. He reached down, his fingers playing through the dark nest of curls between her legs.  
  
“L-lower...” She spread her legs for him, and leaned back so he could see. Slowly he moved his fingers down to explore the soft wet folds of flesh, making her gasp and moan louder; gasping himself as she squeezed his cock.  
  
“I-it's so wet there... and warm...”  
  
“Y-yes... think it's... because of you...” He blushed at that, his fingers still exploring, tracing curiously over her clit as it peeked out from her folds. He was amazed when this slight brush made her arch and whimper so. “Th-there! That... nub feels so good when you touch it...”   
  
He touched it again, and, encouraged by her moaning and squeezing of him as she stroked him in return, he began to rub and push at it with his fingertip. “Ahhh! Oh yes! Feels so good...! Ohhh...! P-pluck it... like a cello string...” He obliged, flicking it with a finger, the effect on her as she squirmed and moaned, awed him. She was so wet between her legs now, dripping even.  
  
“Ahhhn! W-with ohhh! Other... other hand! Aaaahn! P-put finger in... in me... aaaa!” Slowly he brought his other hand down from her breast, searching her folds with his fingertips until he found her entrance, and could slide his finger into her, making her moan even louder, bucking her hips to meet his finger even as he was bucking his hips to meet her stroking.  
  
“H-Haji...! This...!” He slowed his exploration of her warm, wet depths so she could speak. “Between my legs... and your... your hardness... it's... we're like... like with the animals...”  
  
“Y-yeah...” It was a truth that had dawned on him too.  
  
“Haji...” She was looking deep into his eyes now.  
  
“Saya...?” Time seemed to slow as she nibbled her lip before asking him.  
  
“Will you... will you mate with me?” All prior distaste was gone from her voice, as it was from his mind; he wanted nothing more than to mate with her, but at the same time he felt uncertainty.  
  
“I-I've never... how...?”  
  
“Nor me... please...?” She was saying please again. She was serious.  
  
“O-okay... but how?”   
  
She blushed at him as he asked again. “We've both seen how the... the animals...” she trailed off, letting go of his hardness and sliding herself off of his finger, before turning away and going to all fours, presenting her dripping entrance from this new angle and looking back at him over her shoulder, “y-you have to... to mount me... and put your hardness... i-inside.”  
  
“I... okay.” She was no longer the aristocratic young woman, but an animal that wished to mate and was presenting herself as such. And he was no longer her servant, he had become the animal that wished to be her mate. With this revelation he too went to all fours, moving up behind her but pausing. From here he could smell her wetness, she smelt good and so he did what any animal would do, sniffing at her and nudging her folds with his nose.  
  
“H-Haji?” She squirmed to his touch.  
  
“I-I saw once...” He hadn't understood at the time why the dogs he'd seen had done it, but he thought he did now. Tentatively at first he licked at her wetness, she tasted good and he soon found himself lapping eagerly, causing her to moan loudly and squirm.  
  
“H-Hajij... please...” He understood what she wanted, and taking a deep breath, he lifted his upper body, shuffling forward on his knees to mount her, his cock pressed to her warm wetness, his hands going to her breasts. “Ohhh... oh yes...!” she moaned, “put it... put it in me...!” He pressed forward, awkwardly trying to get it in, finally reaching down with a hand to help slide it into her. They both moaned as he sank into her.  
  
“S-so warm... feels so good...” She felt incredible inside, far better than even her hands on him.  
  
“M-move it... move it in me...” He obliged, moaning at the feel, his hips finding a natural rocking motion that felt good, each thrust making her moan louder. “H-harder... push it in harder...! Ahhh! And deeper!” He complied, finding it did feel better the harder and deeper he thrust into her. “So... ahhh...! So big... ahhhn...! and hard... oohhhh! Inside me... aaahhhnn!”   
  
Her praise and her moans drove him on to greater efforts, thrusting harder and deeper, losing himself to it, his last really coherent thought being to bring one hand down from her breasts to rub at her nub. “Ahhhhn...! Yes...aaaaaahhhhhn...!” She was screaming and panting loudly, her hips rocking back to meet his thrusts, making him groan as he pounded into her as hard and deep as he could now, strumming her nipple and nub.  
  
Soon they were both panting and moaning and grunting like the beasts. He could feel her tremble beneath him, and feel his cock swelling inside her, his thrusts fast and hard.  
  
Finally she screamed loudly, her body shuddering, clenching tightly around him and soaking his cock in her juices. The clenching and wetness drove him over the edge, and he cried out, pouring forth into her.  
  
Spent, they collapsed together into a trembling, panting heap of sweat sheened limbs, bodies remaining joined at the hips.  
  
After a blissful eternity, Saya spoke, “Haji... I liked mating with you... felt so good...”  
  
“I liked it too...”  
  
“Haji...?”  
  
“Saya?”  
  
“Let's do this every night...”  
  
“Okay.”


End file.
